


Risque Phone Call

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Tsukishima happens to get a phone call while you're in the middle of a heated session, and being the shit that he is decided to pick up the phone while he's buried deep inside of you. How bad could it be?





	Risque Phone Call

What was supposed to be a productive study session quickly morphed into something much more pleasant. Tsukishima had wasted no time in riding you of your panties, the head of his cock brushing your folds as shifted your hips against his. It was simply one of those days where he was pent up with frustration, a sense of urgency to relieve himself or else he’d be more hostile than usual. You weren’t in the mood for teasing anyway, jutting your hips out more in a silent plea for him to give in to your desires. He could only chuckle at your impatience before slipping inside of your cunt, lips attaching to your neck in fervor. 

“I guess I haven’t fucked you in a while, you’re tighter than usual.” The blonde whispered filthily in your ear, biting back a groan as you began to shift your hips, bouncing up and down his shaft.

You were lost in the moment, in the way he left sharp nips at the junction of your collarbone, fingers digging into the soft of your flesh with each thrust. His name was a prayer on your lips, echoing against the green of his walls until an abnormal sound cut through the air, startling you both.

“I think that’s your phone…” And sure enough the theme from Jurassic Park started blaring from the device on the bed. Tsukishima turned to you with a sardonic expression, a smirk tugging at his lips. You knew exactly where he was headed. “Don’t you dare–”

“Do you need something, Yamaguchi?” Your eyes narrowed at your boyfriend, mentally cursing him to oblivion for being such an ass. The last thing you wanted was to corrupt that poor boy with your promiscuous activities with his best friend.

“Kei, hang up right now!” You hissed, glancing at your shoulder at the male who only mouthed the word ‘No’ before continuing his conversation. There was no time to think of a retort before he snapped into you, the head of his shaft brushing the deepest corners of your pussy. “Oh god.” The moan careened from your lips before you could stop freezing as the phone was only inches away from your mouth.

“Wh-what was that? Is _____ with you?” Yamaguchi’s muffled voice resounded from the other end only causing Tsukishima’s glee to extend. He was throughly enjoying watching you struggle.

His hand came to your chest, pinching and tugging at a pert nipple as he casually talked. “Yeah, I’m supposed to be helping her study for an exam, but you know she’s never productive with me around.” In response the pinch server chided him for needing to be nicer, but you couldn’t focus.

It was taking every ounce of willpower to keep from screaming his name, his cock stretching your walls delightfully so, the pain on your chest pleasant. You whimpered, squeezing him tightly, threatening to tumble off the edge. Tokushima’s teeth caught the edge of your ear. “If you cum before I say so I’ll make sure Yamaguchi finds out how dirty you really are.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.”

The conversation seemed carry on for an eternity when really it may have only been ten minutes or so, but that was besides the point. You were nearing your breaking point, mind hazy as you struggled to hold on a while longer, body desperately seeking release. If you didn’t know any better, he had grown harder inside of you with each minute passed as he denied your orgasm. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you the notes tomorrow. Later.” The blonde signaled and you turned to him with wide eyes, a silent plea for release. “I want you to cum around my cock, ____.” Those lewd words was what had done you in, spine arching beautifully as you came around him, squeezing tight as you milked him of his own essence. You’d never felt more relieved than you did, suffocating in endless bliss.

He coaxed you through it, whispering soft praises, tweaking at your clit. He was cruel, sardonic to say the least, but he claimed that in doing so made your orgasm powerful. The proof was in the slick that drenched his shaft as he lifted you up to slide out. 

“Heh, that wasn’t too bad now was it?” You wanted to roll your eyes at his cock remark, but thought other of it.

“A bit too risky for my tastes.” Your eyes flitted down to where his phone had landed, posture suddenly going rigid as you stared in horror. “You didn’t hang up the phone, idiot!” You were practically wheezing, mind racing of the possibilities of what Yamaguchi heard if he was still on the phone.

Bonus

It was wrong, that much he knew, but he couldn’t get the sound of your moans out of his head. Yamaguchi had thought he had better sense than to fantasies about his best friend’s lover, but with his pants at his ankles and shaft in his hand, there was no greater pleasure than now.


End file.
